Can I Still Cry
by ChibiGaaraCookie
Summary: This story is a NaruHina formation FanFic. Poor Hinata, the Hyuuga clan being wiped out except for her and Neji.


Fresh tears brimmed my eyes and blurred my vision. I only saw a curtain of white as I slowly moved along. The large green gates of Konoha appeared in my view. I was so cold. I can't bear it. My legs felt heavier until I could no longer move,I started to shake uncontrollably,and I started to fall. I was nearly unconscious,in the freezing snow,until I heard a voice so familiar. But I couldn't pull it out of memory. The voice said. "Hinata? Hinata?! Hinata are you okay?!" When I didn't answer the person who's been talking to me gently scooped me up in their arms and carried me off.  
=Later=  
My eyelids fluttered open as I woke to the warmth of a home. I gently turned my head to see outside the window. The sun was out but the snow still clung to the ground and rooftops of the village. I was covered by a black cover with a bit of white near my face. A pillow was behind my head. I braced myself and pushed myself up into a sitting position. The room was messy and I didn't hear anybody inside. I got up and looked around a bit. I found a note with my name on it on a nearby desk. I picked it up and it said: "Hinata,you can use anything in my house. I'll be out for a while. See you later."

I wasn't sure who left the note but whoever did saved me and let me stay in their house for I don't know how long. My muscles ached and I was still cold. Quite a bit actually. I walked around a little more and found the bathroom. A warm shower sounded good at that time. I turned on the water and took a relatively long shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and stared at myself in the mirror. Something didn't look right to me. Something seemed different. I seemed more...edgy,on end. Maybe it had something to do with the guy that helped me from the snow last night. He felt familiar but nothing came to my mind. Maybe my brain or body knew something about him but wasn't telling the rest of me. I rested my elbows on the sink and rested my head on my hands. What could it be that I know but not know at the same time? I stood straight once the doorknob turned and the door opened. Naruto walked in on me. His face blushed a deep red as his mouth stayed shut. And I just remembered...I'm in a towel,dripping with water. My throat finally opens and I scream. He quickly shut the door and I locked it.

My faced was flushed and I was definetly warm now! I'm in NARUTO'S house. I used HIS shower. I'm standing in HIS home. I'm ALONE with HIM! My throat closed again at the thought of that. I can't think why it wouldn't be a good idea to stay with him anyway. I have nowhere else to go now. I shook my head and droplets flew everywhere. No,I need to think. There's only a few people I could think of as I started redressing. There was Kiba. No. He already had a large family. One more would be too much of a burden. There was Shino. Hmm. Too freaky,and buggy,for my comfort zone. I sighed as I zipped my jacket up most of the way,over my shirt. Looks like Naruto's the only way to go right now. I took a deep breath and walked out of the foggy bathroom.  
Naruto was sitting in his desk chair,his cheeks still slightly pink. I started to blush again. I cleared my throat and his head turned towards me. He blurted out quickly. "I'm sorry I walked in on you Hinata. I thought you were still in bed,asleep." I carefully started to reach forward,my hands shaking. "It's okay. You didn't know." I patted his back several times. "Just please knock next time." I realized my hand was lingering on his shoulder. I quickly pulled away and clamped my hands behind my back. I was blushing furiously again. "Here,I'll make this up to you." The pink in Naruto's cheeks disappeared when he started to talk. "Tonight,meet me on the roof." I swallowed but nodded my head. I turned and walked out the door.  
=Outside=  
My breathing was starting to be labored as my hands were sore and bruised after training on the dummy. I needed the time to think. Should I meet Naruto on the roof tonight? Should I skip out and be a coward? I smacked the cloth covered dummy with the heel of my hand. I don't know anymore. This is getting very strange. What if I lose my self-control and try to kiss him like I've dreamed of doing the whole time I've known-slash-seen him? I groaned with frustration and kicked off the trainer. I tucked into my body and did several rolls. I straightened out and landed on the tree stump. I sat down and breathed heavily. Snow started to fall. Family,don't cry frozen tears. I'll peice this together soon enough.  
=Night-time=  
Naruto told me,when I returned from training,that I should be on the roof at eight o' clock. It's seven right now. He's already up there preparing a surprise,by what he said. I'm in my usual oufit,only a thicker jacket,for tonight. I don't want him thinking the wrong thing if I dress up. My earbuds were in my ears as thecalm,drifting song of Thunder by Boys Like Girls drifted out of the bud,into my ear,and stayed in my brain. I rubbed my eyes with my thumb and forefinger as I continued to think.  
After all this thinking I'm definetly going to need something for pain. I want to know what do if I do lode it. Will Naruto never talk to me again? Will he avoid me? Will he love me? I rubbed my left arm and stretched my shoulders. I sighed. Guess I'll find out and see.  
=Eight O' Clock=  
I started to climb the creaky fire escape ladder up to the roof. The higher I climbed the harder I breathed. Was it the altitude or the thought of Naruto being a little closer after each step? It was probably both. There was a slight sleet starting. My family is still worried about me. "I said I'd piece this together. Calm down." I whispered to the heavens. My mouth got a bit dryer. "Okay. I can use a little of guidence." I whispered again.  
My head came over the top rim of the roof's edge and I saw Naruto facing away from me. A small building was to his left. I walked over to him and sat on his right. He was looking at a small hole that formed in a cloud. The moon and several stars were peeking through the gap. "If you didn't know that stars were made from a gas what would you say they were?" he asked suddenly. I turned my head. "I'm not sure." I said as I turned sideways to face him.  
"Of course you do. Everyone has a theory for everything." Naruto said as he moved towards me as well. I've never heard him talk this...intelligently. I stood,looked up and thought of my family. "Alright. I'd say they were the frozen souls of the dead that have done good deeds or have taken care of their families." I wound up saying. A tear lolled its way down my cheek. I missed my family. Deeply. Naruto reached forward and brushed the tear away from my face with his thumb.  
His fingers lingered on my neck as he slid his arm back to his side. "You miss your family huh?" Naruto asked. I looked up,an expression of shock and wonder on my face. "How did you know?" I asked,not relaxing my facial expression. He reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. " 'Hinata Hyuuga,from the Village Hidden in the Leaves,we are sorry to say that the lifeline of your Hyuuga clan has been destroyed by a strange illness. We were not able to locate care-giver that is avaliable at this point in time. We give our apologies that we are not able to house you.' " he read the message. He folded it back into place and stared down at it. "It,um,fell from your pocket while I carried you back here." He admitted.  
Remembering my family caused me to break out into a crying fit. Only it wasn't quite crying. There were no more tears left. Naruto carefully crawled next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I rested my head onto his shoulder and continued my "crying" for a few minutes. Once it became a small muffle,Naruto lifted my head up,with one finger,to make me look directly into his eyes. "Listen,you're not alone. You have me now." His head drew nearer and nearer. My face was getting warmer and warmer. My hands clenched the snow,as if to run away,but I held my ground. I was going to show him I loved him. Tonight.  
Naruto's lips finally connected to mine. A rush of heat swam down my spinal chord. He was relaxed but my eyes were glued open from my strange behavior. I always ran away from him yet something,or someone was holding me there,trying to make me stronger,braver. I finally relaxed and kissed him back. My arms found their way around his neck and his hands crawled up my back,pulling me into him. Our lips parted from each others but our arms didn't. I looked back at the stars that were hovering over us. Thank you family. For the courage_._ I thought. More snow came down softly. But this snow felt different. They were happy,crying tears of happiness. For me. I pulled Naruto closer and asked myself a question I've put off for a long time. Can I still cry? Yes. But for all new reasons.


End file.
